Ojos Azules No Llores
by Zamarita
Summary: Estaba enamorada de mi pasado, pero ahora mi amigo me había declarado su amor, y sus ojos lloraron en ese instante...
1. Olvidando Mi Pasado Prólogo

Olvidando Mi Pasado

La vida me había dado la oportunidad de amarle poco tiempo, pero le agradecía el permitir conocer aquel amor tan puro como el que nos tuvimos. Fue como en sueños, su amor me elevo hasta el cielo, pero al parecer él simplemente decidió que no debía ser así. Sentí que me desangraba la noche en que me entere que su amor por mi había muerto. Después de aquella noche decidí que para olvidarlo seria necesario alejarme de todo lo que tuviera que ver con el.

Pasaron 8 largos meses sin él, y ahora me encontraba con mis amigos reunida en una cafetería hablando como un día cualquiera, la verdad es que me divertía mucho con ellos, encontré una parte de mí que desconocía hasta hace poco, con ellos podía sacar mi lado extrovertido y más loco, y aunque fuera casi imposible, sabía que todos me entendían un poco.

Esta cafetería se había vuelto nuestro lugar de reuniones, un día por semana íbamos allí a charlar un rato y a comer algo. El lugar era un salón circular, las paredes eran rojas y todo estaba delicadamente decorado, desde la mesa en la que estábamos se podía divisar perfectamente el lugar entero, incluso un poco de la caja registradora.

Pero aquella tarde no fue la indicada para estar allí, solo a dos mesas de nuestro lugar, se encontraban los que solían ser mis amigos, todos reían, incluso mi amado Andrew, que estaba allí abrazando a una chica que no merecía estar en sus brazos. Reía alegremente con su chica y le daba pequeños besos en sus mejillas, era linda, llevaba el cabello hasta los hombros color castaño, tenía una sonrisa perfecta, su cara era redonda y sus pómulos sobresalían un poco, sus ojos eran verdes y lo miraban con gran intensidad. Si, antes había dicho que era linda, pero ahora que la detallo, parece una actriz de Hollywood y eso hacía incrementar más mis celos… ¿Celos?...Que va, como crees, SE SUPONE que el ya estaba enterrado muy al fondo en un pequeño baúl de recuerdos.

- ¿Aloïs? ¿Tierra llamando a Aloïs?

- Ammmh?

- Jajaja… Pensamos que tendríamos que mandar una nave espacial por ti, ¿En qué planeta estabas? – Ahí estaba Barend, uno de mis amigos, era alto y muy musculoso, tenía apariencia de alguien de 20 años, aunque solo tuviera 17, su cabello era castaño con hermosos rizos que lo hacían ver increíblemente sexi, sus ojos eran miel hipnotizantes, mujer que caía en ellos, quedaba atrapada para siempre, era un grandulón pero tenía alma de niño, siempre buscaba una manera para molestarme, aunque no fuera muy difícil pues siempre me sucedía algo que a él le encantaba y le parecía gracioso, y cada día tenía más motivos para reírse a mi costa, pero nunca me molestaba con él, era imposible, el era como el hermano mayor que siempre desee tener.

- No molestes Bar, solo pensaba… - Oh oh, ya lo venía venir…Nunca se le escapaba ninguna y esta no era la excepción.

- Pero que bien, la niña piensa – Todos se echaron a reír y yo, como una niña pequeña, le saque la lengua a mi amigo, pero eso solo hizo que se rieran más. Nos pasamos un rato más en la cafetería, pero ya solo me importaba la mesa en la que se sentaban los que eran mis amigos y mi amor. Sólo me fijaba en aquel hombre pálido, de facciones marcadas, con unos hermosos ojos cafés claros, su boca roja y perfectamente delineada, con labios no muy gruesos ni muy delgados, su cabello ligeramente peinado hacia arriba le daba un toque rebelde y sexi, nariz perfecta y cuerpo perfectamente marcado. Y aunque sabía que Rose y Luther no paraban de mirarme y que me estaban analizando, ya no me importaba, solo quería que él no hubiera desaparecido de mi vida.

* * *

**_Holas!!! Espero que les guste esta historia, realmente es importante para mi...se que por ahora es enredada pero se ira solucionando en los proximos caps._**

**_Dejen Rvs Pleaseeee!!_**

**_Besos!_**

**_Zama!!_**


	2. No me lo hagan recordar

No Me Lo Hagan Recordar, Por Favor

Media hora después, aun nos encontrábamos en la cafetería pero yo ya no quería estar en ese lugar. Creía que lo había borrado y sacado de mi corazón para siempre. Pero no, ahí estaba el chico que yo amaba, sin darse cuenta de que mi triste mirada estaba sobre él. Ya no aguantaba más, las lágrimas estaban a punto de venirse encima.

- Chicos voy al baño, no demoro – Dije intentando ser rápida y corrí hasta el baño. Cerré la puerta lo más duro que pude para desquitar mi rabia, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué apareciste ahora que soy feliz?, mis ojos ardían por la presión de las lágrimas que querían ser liberadas, ¿Por qué duele tanto tu ausencia?, una lágrima rebelde broto de mis ojos dejando un camino de agua salada a su paso, tanto te ame y tu solo te negaste a confiar en mi amor, otra lágrima nace de mi ojo, vive recorriendo mi rostro y muere lentamente en mis labios entreabiertos. Suspire, el reflejo del espejo mostraba una mujer débil, destrozada, y "Aloïs" nunca había sido así, siempre me considere una mujer fuerte, pero ante el me doblegaba, y ahora aunque no lo haga en frente de él, mi alma se vuelve a doblegar con su presencia. Cerré los ojos fuertemente, el no merece tus lágrimas pero aun así lloras por él. Estaba en medio de mi discusión interna cuando sentí unos brazos cálidos rodeándome.

- Ali, ¿Por qué lloras? – Rose siempre se intereso por mí, procuraba que yo estuviera bien. – Nena, no te preocupes, sea lo que sea que te tenga así, ya pasara, y yo te cuidare mientras tanto. – quería contarle todo lo que sentía, quería decirle quien era el causante de mi llanto, pero no podía, mi orgullo no me lo permitía. Aun no abriría los ojos pero me voltee para abrazarla y desahogarme en silencio.

Habían pasado por lo menos 5 minutos cuando mi llanto ceso, abrí los ojos lentamente parpadeando por la molestia que causaba la luz. Espere otros dos minutos para encarar a Rose, que me tenía abrazada aunque yo era mucho más bajita que ella. Solté el abrazo lentamente y le susurre con mi voz tan áspera por la reciente llorada que no la reconocí un "gracias" que sabía que ella escucharía y entendería.

- Con mucho cariño chica, por cierto tendremos que salir rápido antes de que vengan por nosotros, pero no sin antes arreglarte. ¡Dios quedaste fatal! – me voltee para verme en el espejo, y lo que decía Rose era quedarse corto, ¡estaba fatal! El maquillaje se había regado y parecía una bruja de callejón. Por lo menos estaba con la Diosa del maquillaje, ella lo arreglaría en un instante.

Lave mi rostro antes de dejar que ella hiciera lo suyo. En menos de tres minutos ya estaba lista, tape mi cara y me voltee al espejo sin destaparla, gesto que hacia cuando ella o alguna de mis amigas me maquillaban, aunque confiaba plenamente en sus habilidades.

Abrí un poco un ojo y mire entre mis manos, Rose se rió y me empujo suavemente, en ese momento siempre terminaba mi actuación. Quité las manos de mi rostro y realmente lucía perfecta, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- Eres magnifica de verdad, no sé qué haría sin mi maquilladora estrella – ambas reímos de lo dramático que sonaba eso. - tendré que pagarte de alguna forma, ¿verdad? – la mire alzando mi ceja izquierda.

- Oh! Claro que sí querida, pero por ahora me conformo con que estés feliz de nuevo, aunque no te niego que me pica la curiosidad, no acosare. – le sonreí tristemente mientras salíamos del baño.

Mire a mis amigos que se estaban riendo de las ocurrencias de Barend. La alegre Serilda me saludaba con la mano, mientras que los chicos seguían en lo suyo. Cuando llegamos a la mesa todos me sonrieron, pero después de un momento Luther se puso serio, el debía saber que estaba llorando, no sé como lo hacía, no importaba si me echaba capas de maquillaje, él siempre adivinaba cuando lloraba. Le sonreí a modo de disculpa y el bufó como respuesta.

Sin querer mire hacia la mesa donde estaban sentados mis ex amigos y los observé un rato. Era triste ver que habían superado mi marcha con éxito, pero yo también los había superado, en parte, y no los podía criticar.

- Ey! Aloïs siéntate, aun podemos quedarnos un rato más, la mesera aun no nos echa – era cierto, de ese lugar siempre nos sacaban a patadas, no entiendo por qué no nos vetan la entrada y listo.

- No Ritter, gracias pero no quiero otro regaño más – le dije con una sonrisa picara, aunque esa no fuera la verdadera razón, sabía que ellos me creerían. – vámonos de aquí antes de que nos echen a patadas, como es común. – Todos rieron, pero me hicieron caso. Ritter era el encargado de la cuenta hoy, siempre hacíamos turnos para no enredarnos, así que recogió la plata de todos y fue a pagar la cuenta.

Antes de salir mi cabeza se giro involuntariamente hacía aquella mesa, pero para mi mala suerte Minna, una de mis antiguas amigas, estaba mirando y me reconoció. Creí que me acusaría con todos y me delataría pero ella solo se quedo mirándome y al ver que mis actuales amigos me acosaban me sonrío a manera de saludo. Le devolví la sonrisa sin remordimientos, lo hice por los momentos felices juntas, y continúe con mi camino.

Llegamos a casa de Serilda, lugar donde habíamos quedado para hoy, en menos tiempo del que esperábamos, Barend era una bestia manejando y Rose siempre lo regañaba por eso, el resto solo nos reíamos. Hacían una linda pareja, aunque Rose llevara las riendas de la relación.

Me dirigía a la entrada de la casa, cuando una mano grande me tomo por el brazo y me giró. Hay estaban Luther y Rose, cada uno mirándome a su manera haciéndome entender que querían saber la verdad.

- Esta bien chicos, les contare – Les dije mientras los miraba con reproche – pero deben prometerme que se quedaran callados, no me harán preguntas, y tu Luther, prométeme que no harás nada para vengarte.

- Prometido – Dijeron los dos al unísono, alzando la mano derecha en signo de promesa.

- Esta tarde me he encontrado con los que solían ser mis amigos, estaban allí en la cafetería verlos me hizo recordar mi pasado, y aunque no lloraría por eso, me conmovió mucho. Pero lo que realmente me dolió, fue ver al chico al que le entregue mi amor, mi vida, mi felicidad, mi todo pero que para él no bastó. Puede que no fuera el amor de mi existencia, pero lo quise demasiado, le entregue demasiado. Mis amigos se hicieron sus amigos, y pronto varios decidieron que él era mejor compañía. Ya no tenía en quien apoyarme, me estaba derrumbando. Nunca se presentaba ante mí con otra mujer, pero sabía que la tenía y hoy lo comprobé. Creí que lo había olvidado, pero no fue más que un burdo engaño…Chicos por favor, no me hagan preguntas, olvídenlo a él y a todo mí pasado…-lo último lo dije con los ojos cerrados, no podía seguir hablando o me derrumbaría ante ellos…

Rose me abrazo y me llevo adentro, pero antes de separarnos de Luther escuche un gruñido, que extraño…que yo recuerde Serilda no tenía animales.


End file.
